


Juntos

by bastiansbabe



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Arsenal FC, Conversations, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Smut, Polexis, Sappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis slips away to see Lukas for a very special occasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juntos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChileanRach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChileanRach/gifts).



> Written for a special friend. I hope you like it!

“No regrets?”

“Only one.”

“Hmm?”

“That I cannot stay more.”

Lukas nodded sadly. “I wish you could, too. I still can’t believe you were here today.”

“It was a very important day, yes?”

“Yes,” Lukas smiled. “Louis was so happy you were here for his birthday.”

“Well, I love him very much. He is a good boy.”

“A spoiled boy who loves you very much.”

Alexis smiled and pressed his lips to his lover’s jaw.

“He’s not the only one who loves you,” Lukas whispered.

“Oh?”

“No…”

“Lukas, por favor…please…”

“Why not, Alexis?”

“You’re here and I am there, in England.”

“So?”

“So, what is going to happen if you don’t come back?”

Lukas sighed and ran his hand over his face. “We’ve talked about this before. It doesn’t matter where I play, I want to be with you. Just you.”

“And Bastian?”

“Is part of my past. He’s moved on and so have I.”

“Have you?”

“You weren’t asking me that a little while ago,” Lukas murmured in Alexis’ ear.

The Chilean shivered in response. “Lukas…”

“Hmm?” the German asked, his tongue flicking out to tease the side of the other man’s neck.

“I…you…nada…”

“Nothing?” Lukas murmured, gently nipping at any exposed flesh he could get to as he shifted his body so that he was laying on top of Alexis.

“You distract me,” the smaller man replied with a soft moan.

“That’s the idea.”

Alexis looked up into those irresistible blue eyes and just smiled. 

“Alexis?”

“Hmm?”

“I need another Spanish lesson.”

“Now?”

“Now.”

“Okay.”

“How do you say ‘together’ in Spanish?”

“Together, how?”

“Like you and me together.”

“Juntos.”

“Juntos,” Lukas repeated. “That’s what I want us to be. Juntos. Forever.”

“Para siempre.”

“Para siempre,” Lukas echoed.


End file.
